A low-orbit satellite refers to an elliptical orbit satellite operating at an altitude of 500 km to 10,000 km above the earth, and a schematic diagram of an operating orbit of a low-orbit satellite is shown in FIG. 1. Different from a synchronous orbit satellite, the low-orbit satellite has a low orbit altitude and a high moving speed relative to the earth, for example, the moving speed of the US MSX satellite relative to the earth obtained by the stk software is in the range of 7 km/s to 7.59 km/s. Strong interference objects (for example, cirrus cloud, frozen lakes and thunder and lightning) near the edge and in the earth background may cause large inter-frame pixel offsets during imaging and form false targets, so there is in need of an algorithm for compensating for satellite movement, earth movement and object movement.
Every object radiates energy and has a unique spectrum curve, so a detected target can be identified by using the spectrum uniqueness. The existing low-orbit remote sensing payloads around the world do not have the capability of detecting both infrared image information and infrared spectra of moving targets and time-varying objects, for example, the US MSX satellite cannot perform real-time infrared spectral data collection and remote sensing and detection on moving targets and dynamic phenomena that dynamically change in different background regions.